narniafandomcom-20200223-history
Minotaur
410px|rightThe Minotaurs are a race of intelligent but aggressive Narnian creatures, with the head, tail and rear hooves of a bull, but which stood erect like a human. Description and History Minotaurs are described as being very huge creatures, covered in fur, and are very strong and ill-tempered, particularly when they fight against their enemies. However, some can be known to be quite cheerful and loyal if they are shown proper respect. They are also known to be, as well as being amongst the strongest soldiers in Narnia, almost unlimiting brave, and the most resourceful. Their hands only have three stump-like fingers on them, which were two massive ones, and one small one. No one knows for certain where the Minotaurs first originated from, as they weren't among the creatures that Aslan brought forth from the ground at the birth of Narnia. It's possible C.S. Lewis may have simply forgotten to add them, or they could have come from another place altogether. During the search for Prince Rilian, in The Silver Chair, a giant-made Bridge was crossed by Puddleglum, Eustace and Jill. On it, they noticed, were some carved images of Minotaurs, which is a possible clue as to where they first originated from. If this is true, it would explain how the Minotaurs first joined forces with the White Witch, as she could have met them in that land while she was banished there by Aslan. This means that possibly the Minotaurs had been her servants ever since she first conquered Narnia, or even before. During the Long Winter, the Minotaurs served the White Witch in her Army, though it is unclear what they did during the Winter, as the Witch had the Wolves serve as her Police force. The Minotaurs were, however, her most important soldiers, and were present at the sacrifice of Aslan on the Stone Table, and fought with her during the First Battle of Beruna. Film Adaption In The Lion, the Witch and the Wardrobe, Minotaurs were seen fighting in the First Battle of Beruna, using Scimitars and Battle-Axes to cut down their enemies. They were led by a Minotaur General called Otmin who was killed by Oreius the Centaur. After the defeat of the White Witch, it is unknown what became of the Minotaurs, but it's most likely they spent the next few years in isolation, since they were hardly welcome because of their prior allegiance to Jadis (when Peter first saw a Minotaur in the Prince Caspian (Disney movie), his first intention was to attack until he was stopped by Caspian X, indicating that relations between their races hadn't improved by the time of the Pevensies first departure from Narnia). The Minotaurs, like all the other Narnian creatures, were forced into hiding after the Telmarines first conquered Narnia, thus beginning the Telmarine reign, and were forced to join forces with the other Narnians to survive. During the Narnian Revolution, when the usurper Miraz attempted to slay his nephew, Caspian, the boy fled to the Shuddering Wood, and eventually met all the Narnians at the Dancing Lawn. When he first arrived there, the Minotaurs wanted to blame him for all the crimes of his people, and make him pay. But after he promised he would do all he could to restore Narnia to them, the Minotaurs swore their allegiance to him. Several Minotaurs, led by Asterius, were around to aid Caspian and the Pevensies in their attempt to overthrow King Miraz, and fought in both the Telmarine Castle Night Raid and the Second Battle of Beruna. Years after the war was won, Caspian went on a sea voyage to try and locate his father's missing allies, the Seven Lost Lords, who Miraz had tried to eliminate, in The Voyage of the Dawn Treader. During his journey, he was aided by two Minotaurs (Tavros and Jemain) who worked on his ship, the Dawn Treader. The one called Tavros was the ship's First Mate, and both he and Jemain seemed to get on really well with the crew, indicating that relations between the different races had finally been worked out. Animated Adaption thumb|Minotaur in the [[The Lion, the Witch and the Wardrobe (animated)|animated film]]Even though Minotaurs fought on the White Witch's side in the book, movie, and BBC adaption, they fight on the side of Aslan in the animated adaption of The Lion, the Witch and the Wardrobe. No Minotaurs had any spoken lines in the film, except possibly for one who asked where the White Witch had disappeared to, after he and a group of Narnians saved Edmund from her. There was also one other Minotaur who had been turned to stone by the Witch and left in her courtyard, but who was saved by Aslan who brought him back to life with his healing breath. Notable Minotaurs * Otmin (LWW film and game only) * Asterius (PC game and film only) * Diomedus (PC game and film only) * Tavros (VDT film) * Jemain (VDT film) The Good Minotaur Debate Minotaurs, while not in the ''Prince Caspian'' book, appear in the [[Prince Caspian (Disney movie)|Disney and Walden media film of Prince Caspian]]. In the film, they are now depicted as good, and being led by Asterius. The reason for this change, according to Douglas Gresham, is: - :“There are several reasons for that. Firstly, we felt that we needed to show that in Narnia, as here, old foes can be forgiven and can reconcile and work together, given the will to do so. Secondly, that in Narnia, as also it is here, a common adversary will bring even the worst of enemies together and unite them. Also, that the shapes and colours of a species’ body do not necessarily denote their character, that just because someone is a Minotaur does not have to mean that they are all bad. Finally, we kind of like Minotaurs.” Reasons in favor * Those in favor of the idea believe that Minotaurs are just as capable of turning good like the Black Dwarves and Wolves who had fought on both sides during the Hundred-Year Winter (Jadis had turned some wolves to stone, which Aslan had restored). * Obviously, the Minotaurs cannot fight for Miraz. * C.S. Lewis said in an interview once, “There are no creatures in Narnia that are specifically evil or specifically good, there are just creatures who make choices and take sides”. Reasons against * Those opposed, however, note Trufflehunter’s objection to allowing Hags or Werewolves into the Old Narnians, saying, “We should not have Aslan for a friend if we brought in that rabble.” * The Minotaur of Mythology was not a very pleasant creature. However, given that there are other Mythological creatures in Narnia (Fauns, Satyrs, Centaurs) that are nothing like their mythological counterparts, this point contributes little. * Another point brought up by those against the idea is that the Minotaurs only ever mentioned in the books are part of the White Witch's Army. However, it may be this vague representation that leaves the Minotaur open for character expansion and poetic liscence. Appearances * The Lion, the Witch and the Wardrobe ** ''The Lion, the Witch and the Wardrobe'' (Disney movie) ** ''The Lion the Witch and Wardrobe'' (video Game) * ''Prince Caspian'' (Disney movie) ** ''Prince Caspian'' (video Game) * The Voyage of the Dawn Treader (film) Gallery Otmin.jpg|Otmin PaulineBaynesMinotaur2.jpg|Minotaur drawn by Pauline Baynes. Tavros.jpg|Tavros Diomedus4.JPG|Minotaur in LWW. LWW-game-Minotaur.JPG|A Minotaur in the LWW video game. Diomedus5.jpg|Diomedus in the Prince Caspian (video Game). Game-Minotaur.JPG|A Minotaur from the Prince Caspian video game. MinotaurBodies.jpg|Artwork for the anatomy of a Minotaur. Trivia * Minotaurs are mentioned in the books though none are named. All named Minotaurs were created for the films. * All three named Minotaurs (Otmin, Asterius and Tavros) are played by Shane Rangi. * In Greek Mythology, the first Minotaur, Asterius, was held captive in Daedelus's Labyrinth. He was described as being a monster who slew and ate humans, being incredibly aggressive, to the point of being more animal than man. Lewis and Disney apparently left the Minotaurs their aggression, but made them more civilised by giving them human speech and leaving out the cannablism and such. * Tavros has short hair, which apparently is the Minotaur equivalent of being clean shaven. References *NarniaWeb forum discussing the idea of a Good Minotaur Category:Minotaurs Category:The Lion, the Witch, and the Wardrobe (Disney movie) Category:Prince Caspian (Disney movie) Category:Animals Category:Talking Beasts Category:The Lion, the Witch, and the Wardrobe Category:The Silver Chair Category:White Witch's Army Category:Aslan's Army Category:creature Category:creatures Category:Voyage of the Dawn Treader Category:The Voyage of the Dawn Treader (Fox movie) Category:Prince Caspian (video game) Category:The Last Battle Category:The Horse and His Boy